Here we go again
by Shasha224
Summary: Harry and Ginny sent back in time to before Harry's first year. Soulbond
1. Chapter 1

"Harry?" Said Ginny, sat at Harry's side, as they sat on the sofa one evening.

"Yeah?"

"I wanna have a baby..." Ginny said, slightly nervous but after seeing the grin spread across her husbands face she grinned too and repeated her statement with more excitement.

Ginny was a professional quidditch player, "after this season," she said, "this is my last season, then I'll retire."

"I can't wait, love." Harry said then raised his eyebrow suggestively, "you know, if you want, we could practice the technique now?"

Ginny laughed, "I think some practice would be good."

Harry leaned in towards her, "what am I not good enough?" He asked her.

"You're perfect." She said before she kissed him and lead him upstairs to their bed.

Dobby knew it was time, he had to do it now. So he did it.

Harry Potter woke up and rolled towards the side of the bed he knew his wife slept on but instead of seeing her he rolled straight into a wall. "Be quiet boy!" Shrieked and all too familiar voice, it was the voice of his aunt. Harry was freaking out, why was he in his cupboard? And why did his aunt expect him to be there? He fumbled for where he knew the light was and then saw his body, he looked like he was 11 again, but that's not possible he was 25.

Then he saw it; a note that read.

Dear Harry Potter sir.

I am very sorry, but I must do what I have to do. I mean no harm to you. I have sent you and your wife back in time, to before your hogwarts years. All I know is that you must not tell anyone anything until the 7th of April 1998. I will reveal myself of the 6th of April 1998. You may change what you wish however. Please sir please do well. You must meet your wife in Ottery St. Catchpole tomorrow at 3 in the morning. I do not know why then it just must happen.

Also I would like to advise that you open your mail in the hall way for som reason I do not know why.

Please Harry Potter sir please be safe. I mean you no harm.

Harry was confused, who the hell sent him and Ginny back in time. And how was he to get to Ottery St. Catchpole at three in the morning. Of course he would go, but still. Harry decided right there he would have to act normal like nothing was different until he talked to Ginny, they could decide what to do from there.

"Boy!" Came a shout from his uncle, "I want breakfast!"

"Coming." Harry said with a sigh. This was the last thing he thought he would ever be doing again, making breakfast for the Dursleys.

After he had cooked his uncle ordered him to get the mail. It was very hard for Harry to contain his grin. Whatever that note was about, he decided to take its advice, he really should open his mail in the hall.

When Harry returned he hands the Dursleys their post and decided to keep the letter to himself, he wasn't sure how he should handle the situation, he'd have to talk to Ginny about that too.

In the burrow, Ginny was also waking up, "Harry dear," she said with a smirk, knowing Harry was going to say yes to her question, with her eyes still closed, "how do you fancy making breakfast in bed for your wife?"

Ginny expected a reply from Harry. Instead she got, "Ginny who are you talking to? I've told you already, breakfast is ready! All your brothers are already here!" In a voice she instantly recognised, the voice of her mother.

"Mum!" Ginny shouted in shock opening her eyes, "what are you doing here?" She then saw where she was and looked down to see what looked like her but when she was about 10, maybe 9, not 24.

Mrs Weasley figured, Ginny must still be a bit confused from her dream, what was she doing here, in her own house? "Come on Ginny!"

Ginny however was freaking out. What was happening? Was this a dream? No she just woke up. What about Harry? She was supposed to be in her bed with Harry not her old bed, was he still there? Oh god, she thought, her ten year old mind better not be in her 24 year old body, she wouldn't be able to cope.

Then she saw it, she saw the note and she picked up very quickly and started reading like her life depending on it and as she reasoned with herself, it might. The note read.

Dear miss Weasley (you are not Potter yet)

I am very sorry but I must do what I have to do. I mean no harm to you. I have sent you and your husband back in time to before your hogwarts years. All I know is that you must not tell anyone anything until the 7th of April 1998, I will reveal myself on the 6th of April 1998, this is the way it must be. You may change what you wish however. Please do well. You must meet your husband in Ottery St. Catchpole tomorrow at 3 in the morning, this is very important. I do not know why then it just must happen.

Please, I mean you no harm.

Ginny paled, by the sounds of things she was staying here, for good, before time, ever so slowly, brought her back to her own time, and her own time would be different, they could change what they wished, they could do so much good. She grinned. Her and Harry changing the world for the better, in secret. This was going to be hard, for example she didn't even know what the date was. Was it before her first year? If so Harry might be down stairs, but she looked younger, maybe before Harry's first year?

She had to act normal and get as much information as she could. Then meet Harry. She assumed he had been given the same note. At least they were meeting in a place where she could walk to. God knows how Harry was going to get there.

Ginny took a deep breath, reminded herself to act cool, and walked down stairs. When she got to the kitchen, she saw not just George but Fred too, both of them together, she was about to run over to them but had to remind herself that she had to act normal, they were just her brothers. She then saw her dad who was reading the paper. Perfect! She thought, all she had to do was get the paper, it would have the date on it.

She took her place at the table as her mother placed her breakfast in front of her, "thanks Mum." She said. Once she was half way though her breakfast she realised she wasn't just going to be handed the newspaper, "hey dad, can I see the newspaper?" She asked trying her hardest to act casual.

"Sure Ginny." Mr Weasley said with a slight chuckle, his daughter had never expressed an interest in the news paper before.

When she got it she read the date, "is this today's newspaper, dad?"

"Yeah sweetie, the date is on the top corner."

"Oh yeah I see now." That meant it was just over a week before Harry's 11th birthday, not his 26th, so same day just different year. She was 9 then. Now she had to fake an interest in the newspaper. Maybe if she read through it she could familiarise herself with the time, if as she suspected she was going to be stayed there it would be good to know what's going on.

At three o'clock the next morning Ginny was sat on a bench in the town centre of Ottery St. Catchpole when the night bus pulled up and out stepped her husband. Well kinda her husband. If he was here then that must mean it is the kind of her husband and his body too kinda, just a really young version.

Harry stepped off the night bus, avoiding more questions about who he was and what he was doing travelling to strange towns in the middle of the night. When he got off he saw his wife stand up from where she was sitting on a bench.

"Oh Harry." She said as her eyes brimmed with tears and she rushed to him pulling him into a hug, "what are we going to do?"

"I have no idea," Harry said leading Ginny to the bench she had just been sitting on and pulling her down beside him, "I don't even know what date it is."

"Same day that it should be just 15 years before." Ginny said.

"That makes sense, I got my hogwarts letter today, the Dursleys don't know about it though."

"Harry? Do we have to stay here? Can we go back?" Ginny asked in a small voice.

"I'm afraid so. I've been trying to think all day, I've never even heard of anything like this, never mind how to stop it. From that letter I got, it seems whoever did this to us thinks it is pretty permanent." Harry said, frowning, he didn't like the situation either.

"You know Ron thinks I've turned into such a weirdo," Ginny said with a small smile, "he keeps expecting me to know things, like I did when I was 9, but I can't remember any of this stuff."

"You're 9!" Harry said as if it just struck him, "wow, you're young!"

"Hey! You're 10 you're hardly that much older than me." Ginny said shoving him slightly.

"I'll have you know that I will be 11 in just over a week." Harry said pretending to puff out his chest, in a joke.

Ginny giggled, "Oh I am so sorry. You're right you are soooo old!"

Ginny and Harry sat on the bench until 5 o'clock in the morning. They decided that the guy who sent the notes, should be trusted, at least slightly. They wouldn't tell anyone, and they were both going to try and blend in. Every other day they were going to meet each other here to catch up.

"Harry it's nearly 5 o'clock we need to go home." Ginny said with a sad look on her face.

"Yeah, your mum and my aunt both like to get up early, for some unknown reason."

Neither moved.

"Is it weird I want to kiss you even though your 9."

"No. Well a bit, but still." She leant in and kissed Harry goodnight, or good morning really, it was a short and sweet kiss, nothing else seemed appropriate.

"Wow! Our first kiss!" She joked as Harry got up put out his arm and called the night bus.

4 hours later at nine o'clock in the morning, both Harry and Ginny started aching all over, it wasn't too bad at first, so both ignored it. By ten o'clock both were screaming in pain. The Weasleys instantly called Madame pomfrey, who brought Ginny into the hospital wing at hogwarts. The Dursleys however told Harry to shut up or they'd give him something to scream about. So Harry went to is cupboard to lie in pain and try not to make any noise. Luckily Dumbledore had an alarm in his office that went off if Harry was in mortal danger. It was designed for it death eater somehow found his address. Dumbledore leapt into action when he heard it, instantly assuming that the wards had been breached.

When he arrived he was surprised by what he saw in more ways than one. He was initially surprised that there was no attack and that the Dursleys where just watching some box, he thought might we called a vt or something. He was then surprised to find Harry in a cupboard under the stairs, which appeared to be where he slept. He was also surprised at the pain the boy was in for no apparent reason, which had managed to set off his alarms.

There was only one thing Dumbledore could do, he had to bring Harry to Madame Pomfrey, in hogwarts, see what she can do for the boy.

When Dumbledore got their carrying Harry he first of all heard the screams of a young girl then saw Mr and Mrs Weasley standing beside a bed, with very worried looks on their faces and Madame Pomfrey bent over a young girl, who must have been their daughter, he had heard about.

Dumbledore set Harry on the bed next to Ginnys and said to Madame Pomfrey, "he seems to be in a simular state."

"Albus, another one? I can't seem to find anything wrong with her."

Then there was a huge flash of light that left everyone in the room blind for nearly a minute. Once they could see again they saw Harry and Ginny, now both very calm, and both lying on Ginnys bed hugging each other tightly.

"What the hell?" Said Mr Weasley, "what are they doing? Who is that?"

"That, Arthur is Harry Potter. Poppy, could you please bring up the auras of everyone in this room."

Dumbledore glowed a very bright yellow, Pomfrey a less bright little lilac, and both the elder Weasleys had oranges of different tones, Mrs Weasleys was slightly brighter. But above the bed were Harry and Ginny lay was the brightest of all but only 1, and of two colours swirled together. The colours were bright red and vivid green.

Dumbledore told Poppy to cancel the spell and turned to the elder Weasleys, "I'm afraid, they are soul bound. They mustn't be kept separate from more than 3ish hours. This must be strictly enforced. I've seen this only once before about 20 years ago now it must be. Two pupils, Jack and Jill, we thought we could keep them apart for longer, see if they got over it, we didn't want them to have to spend their lives at each other side. So we separated them for the night. Neither of them made it through the night, this must not happen again. I won't let it." Dumbledore said with a grave face.

Mrs Weasley had tears running down her face, "no it won't, we won't let it."

Mr Weasley just looked shocked.

Meanwhile in their heads.

 _That was sore, does this mean I'm back, did Ginny have it too? Is she ok?_

 _Why does it sound like Harry is having thoughts in my head?_

 _That was weird._

 _What the hell?_

 _Ginny..._

 _Harry..._

 _Gin, are you ok, did you have the pain too? where are you?_

 _Yeah I had it. I think I'm in the hospital wing at hogwarts, I'm not entirely sure_

 _Yeah I think I'm there too._

 _Harry when we wake up we need to act like we don't know each other._

 _What about this talking thing, if we can still do that should we tell them_

 _I dunno how do we tell them without telling them we know each other._

 _Not sure, how about if they know something is up we tell them about the talking thing that way they'll never think we know each other even if we do act a bit weird._

 _Good plan_

 _Do you think we'll be like this forever? Like in each other's heads_

 _Why? Do you have some thoughts you don't want your wife to know about?_

 _Ginny.._

 _I dunno Harry, but would it really be that bad. I mean we would have a great way to keep in touch, effortless even and we can talk about the past or the future I dunno without a fear of anyone over hearing._

 _No it wouldn't be that bad. Actually I think it would be kinda nice, most of the time anyway._

They both woke up at the same time and looked around to see that they were hugged very close together and that around their bed stood Ginnys parents the headmaster and the nurse.

 _Well we'll have to tell them something then. Wait are you still here._

 _Yeah, looks like your stuck with me_

 _I'm married to you_

 _Ok the story is we don't know each other, we don't know what is happening or why, which I isn't a lie, and we can talk to each other in our heads. Important to remember we don't know each other, we introduced ourselves to each other in our heads ok?_

 _Ok, we should probably stop hugging now we are awake it will look strange for strangers to hug each other._

Harry and Ginny let go of each other and Ginny started blushing.

 _Try to blush, remember we are children, everything is embarrassing._

Harry did try to blush but he wasn't sure how it worked out.

"What's going on?" Asked Harry.

They adults all shared a look and Dumbledore spoke, "you two have been soul bounded for reasons I do not know. That means you won't be able to spend more than 3 hours apart. Harry it has been decided that you will move in with the Weasleys in a few days. For the next few days you both will be staying here. What this means is that your souls have become one in two bodies. You can probably communicate in your heads." Both kids nodded, "you will become very close, very fast, please do not fight it." Dumbledore spoke slowly and carefully, trying not to scare the children.

 _Is this how all children are spoken too, pick up the pace a bit._

 _No not all children_ Harry replied bitterly

 _I'm sorry, love, I didnt think, I know the Durleys were horrible to you but look on the bright side, you get to come live with lovely old me! And we can't spend more than three hours apart so unless they plan to wake us every three hours which I'm fairly certain in a form of torture, I think it's one hour for torture but still, we get to sleep in the same bed._

 _That's ok, don't worry about it. And do you always think this much._

 _Yep._

They then focussed back on the adults who were all looking at them funny, "what?" Asked Ginny sheepishly.

"You were talking to each other, weren't you?" Asked Mrs Weasley.

"Yeah, how did you know, you didn't hear did you?" Ginny asked slightly concerned, going over the conversation in her head to see if they revealed anything.

"No dear, don't look so worried, your eyes, both of you, were rolling around your head like crazy." Mrs Weasley replied.

"Oh," said Ginny, "We'll have to work on that."

"Where will I stay in your house?" Harry asked, aiming the question at any of the Weasleys present although he knew Ginny wasn't going to answer.

"Well dear, you'll have to sleep with Ginny in Ginnys bed." Mrs Weasley said with a forced smile. At that Mr Weasley walked out and Mrs Weasley excused herself to follow him.

 _So dad isn't taking it well then_

Before Harry good respond Fawkes appeared with a letter, addressed to Mr and Mrs Potter.

"Ah," said Dumbledore, "I was never sure before but I suspected as much, the soulbond does act as a marriage. Don't worry about that though, it really doesn't change anything."

 _So we're still married, that's good_

 _What's the letter?_

Ginny took the letter from Fawkes and opened it, she read through it and gasped, "Harry, we are both going to hogwarts!"

 _Oh no_ thought Harry.

 _Geez thanks Harry, I want to spend time with you too._

 _No not that, that's great, but I'm not supposed to know about magic get, I forgot._

 _Oh no_

 _My thoughts exactly_

 _Ok just pretend I told you about it, yeah that works, I could have told you about magic before we woke up, ask a question and mention that I told you so no one thinks it's strange latter on._

"Hogwarts? That's the magic school isn't it?" Harry asked aloud.

"If you don't mind me asking, my boy, but how did you know about magic and hogwarts?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Oh, Ginny told me before we woke up and you told us that we were what was it called again." Harry said trying his hardest to feign innocence.

"You are soul bound to each other. You have a soulbond."

Then Mrs Weasley returned, "your farther has gone home to tell the boys about what happened they will be very worried you know, when we left you were screaming the place down. What's that you've got?"

"This? That bird gave it to me and Harry. It says that we are both invited to join hogwarts this year, in September."

 _That bird?_

 _I don't know who Fawkes is remember? And focus on your eyes not moving when you speak to me we need to stop that if we want to talk in private._

"Really, Albus, don't you think she is a bit young, she'll have only just turned 10." Mrs Weasley said, she then saw the envelope it Came in, "mr and Mrs Potter?" She asked.

"Yes Molly as I thought it might the soulbond does act as an official marriage, so anything official will be addressed like that but apart from that it really doesn't change anything." Dumbledore said trying to not make the marriage thing into a big deal, "if hogwarts is inviting them, I think it only polite they attend." Dumbledore said changing the subject, "if they don't, they won't be invited back next year, I'm afraid."

Mrs Weasley took a deep breath, "very well I will speak to Arthur."


	2. Chapter 2

Latter on the same day, everyone had left leaving Harry and Ginny alone for the first time after the soulbond.

 _You know Harry, we really should work on that eye thing, we can still see when we talk like this, it is a bit blurry but the eye rolling would explain that, when we talk like this try to focus your vision ok? Maybe pick a spot at the start? Yeah that's a good idea! Do that._

 _Ok. I don't think your dad is taking this very well._

 _I'm his little girl Harry, to him I'm only 9 years old._

 _He always liked me before. What if he hates me this time?_

 _He won't hate you. He's just adjusting is all. And you didn't marry his 9 year old daughter last time._

 _He doesn't even know were married yet. He's going to really hate me when he finds out._

 _Harry focus your eyes! I've focused mine a bit and I can see what they mean. And he'll get used to it. I would try talking to him, but I don't want to get into any big conversations yet, I'll blow our cover._

 _Your mum seemed pretty ok with it though. Well not ok but she definitely doesn't want me dead._

 _Hey! My dad does not want you dead! And Mum always loved you._

 _What about the others. How do you think they are going to take this soulbond thing? Their little sister sleeping in a bed with a boy. Married._

 _Well Bill will probably be ok, he'll just want to know everything about the soulbond, he really into this kinda thing, I wouldn't be surprised if he already knew about soulbond, you know he has a book on nearly everything. Charlie is also pretty chill, remember at our wedding, my cousin had some accidental magic and set fire to the corner of the tent. Everyone was panicking Charlie just sauntered over and put it out. He's always chill about everything. Percy will just think it's improper, remember him at this age, he was such an arse. George, and Fred too, I saw him Harry, just like before, well they'll think it's a laugh, and Ron I'm not sure how he'll react, you probably know him better than I do you know, what do you think?_

 _Ron? See our Ron, 26 year old Ron would be ok with it, but 11 year old Ron I'm not so sure. I really want him to be my best mate again, and Hermione. He was quite jealous of everyone in his family at this age. You know even you._

 _What do you mean even me? Am I not worthy of being jealous of?_ Ginny joked.

 _He was jealous of the others for being older than him. You weren't older, but you were the only girl so you still got new things. See he thought the others were better than him because they were older so he was suppose to be better than you, but you beat him. It's stupid, childish really but that's what he is a child. He could go one of two ways. Hate us both or not care at all. I could see it either way. He won't care about the relationship thing or the bed thing, not yet anyway, but if he gets it in his head that this makes you better than him if you get loads of attention for it then it could turn bad. I say we spend a lot of time with him early._

 _Yeah you're right. And will you please at least try to focus your eyes? So what's the plan?_

 _Plan? For your family?_ Harry replied trying to focus his eyes on a freckle on her cheek.

 _No, the larger plan. We can change what we want. What's our plan?_

 _Right well let's think, what do we need to change, or what to change?_

 _The deaths, definitely the deaths. Keep them safe. Sirius, we need to free Sirius, we can't leave him._

 _No we can't, definitely not, but how do we get him out, legally hopefully, if we get him cleared that would be great. Were not even suppose to know about him, we can't just bring it up._

 _Ummm, well he s your godfather isn't it? Dumbledore will be back in the morning. Ask him loads of questions, try and get it out of him. Get enough details about it and ask the right questions to get Dumbledore thinking._

 _I'm not some magic question asker, you're way better at this kinda thing than me._

 _Well I can't do it can I? That would just look weird. I can feed you questions in your head if we get our eyes sorted out. Your actually doing better, what about me? Your eyes just twitch a bit._

 _Yeah I can hardly notice yours move._

 _Hey? Do you what to have a bit of fun and work on the eyes?_

 _Sure_

 _Ok the aim is to make the other one laugh. So just say anything at all of course focusing on yours eyes as you do it._

 _Ok! That sounds fun, we should lighten up a bit. You go first._

The next morning Dumbledore returned to the hospital wing at 9 o'clock in the morning. What he saw made him smile. He had been worried that the two children wouldn't have taken well to the soulbond but they were both sat cross legged on a bed finishing off their breakfast with huge grins on their faces. They either weren't talking to each other or had fixed the eye thing.

"How are you doing?" Dumbledore asked the both of them as he took a seat to the left of their bed.

"Good!" Grinned Ginny.

"Well I've got to say, I'm glad that you are taking this so well."

 _Ok let's dial it down a bit, we can't be too suspicious_

"Yeah it is quite strange." Ginny said to Dumbledore, "will we be like this forever?" She asked, purposely making her eyes large.

"Yeah."

There was then a long silence.

 _This is your chance ask questions._

"Ummm sir, would you mind of I asked you a few questions?" Harry said sheepishly, generally nervous about this.

"Not at all my dear boy, ask away." Dumbledore said with a kind smile.

"My parents. Where they magic too?"

 _Good start_

"Yes Harry they were. In fact they were very gifted, both of them. Although your mother applied herself a bit more, your father well he spent a lot of time having fun with his friends." Dumbledore tried to word carefully.

"Who were his friends?" Harry asked trying to sound curious but not too eager.

 _Wow straight to it._

"Well he had three close friends and many others. He was very close with Remus lupin, peter pettigrew and ummm Sirius Black."

 _Wait, I would have heard of Sirius Black, I can get the conversation on him._

Ginny gasped, "Sirius Black! I've heard that name. He's in jail isn't he, didn't he murder all of his friends?"

"Did he kill my dad?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore sighed, this was not where he saw this conversation going, "Voldemort, who I am sure Ginny has heard of killed both of your parents. He was a very dark wizards."

"What did Sirius do?" Harry asked, realising that Dumbledore wasn't very willing to tell the story to a 10 year old.

"I think that story is for another day Harry." Dumbledore used his to Harry famous line.

"Can't you just tell me what he was charged with at his trail?" Harry asked.

 _And you said you were good at this kinda thing._

"Well actually Harry I don't believe he had a trail." Dumbledore said.

"What!? No trial! Then how do you know that he was guilty? You said he was my dads friend, my dad wouldn't be friends with murderers! You can't send someone to jail without a trail it's not fair!" Harry said outraged.

 _I mean apart from pettigrew of course._

"Well Harry the, situation, he was found in, there wasn't much question." Dumbledore said choosing the word situation carefully.

"What situation?" Harry asked, "maybe he was set up. One time Dudley was watching this tv show and the character everyone thought he did it, like no one thought it could have been anyone else, but at the trial they found out that he had been set up! Maybe that happened to my dads friend."

"Harry I can assure you that that is not the case." Dumbledore said but he didn't seem so sure himself.

 _Give him a week_

"Ok," said Harry looking down slightly.

Then Mr and Mrs Weasley appeared, "I've spoken to Madame Pomfrey," said Mrs Weasley, "and the both of you can come home with us this morning!"

"That's good, mum." Said Ginny, glad to be going home and very Glad that Harry gets to come with her.

"Have you told the other about our soulbond?" Ginny asked, fiddling with the sheets on the bed, pretending to be nervous about her brothers finding out.

"Yes, we have," said Mr Weasley, "and they aren't to ask either of you about it, ok?"

"Yeah." Said Ginny and Harry nodded.

Harry and Ginny returned to the Burrow in time for lunch, after lunch found Harry, Ginny and Ron all sat in the living room. Just as Ginny was about to break the silence Mr Weasley came in and asked to speak to her.

Harry gave her a questioning look.

 _What's that about?_

 _No idea, ill tell you later. Get ron talking_

"So, Ron, isn't it?" Harry asked once Ginny had left

"Yeah."

"You're starting hogwarts this year too aren't you?"

"Yeah."

 _Real talker he is_

"Do you know what they do there. Ginny has told me a bot about the lessons but is there anything else, I hadn't even heard of it until a few days ago." Harry said, strongly hinting that he wanted Ron to tell him about quidditch, knowing Ron loved to talk about quidditch.

Thankfully Ron took the bait, "have you heard of quidditch?"

"Quidditch? No. What is it?"

Then Ron was off. When Ginny returned 10 minutes later he was still going over the rules of the game.

 _You know i didn't actually know this much detail._

 _Listen then._

Nearly an hour later after Ron had finished a run through of all of the big quidditch teams, finishing of course on the cannons, he asked Harry, "so, mate, what house do you think you are going to be in?"

 _That was easy we are mates already_

"I'm not sure. What were the houses called again?"

"Well there's Gryffindor, thats were i want to go, its for the brave, then there's Ravenclaw for the smart, i was so surprised when Percy, thats our brother got into Gryffindor and not Ravenclaw then there's Hufflepuff, for the loyal they say, but George says they're just the left overs and Slytherin, you don't want to go there, they're for the cunning, shower of cheating scum they are."

"Well Gryffindor sound the best, do you get to choose?" Harry asked.

"No, you get sorted, but i have no idea how, no one will tell me for some reason, I'm worried its going to be bad."

"They can hardly make it that bad," said Ginny, "i mean we don't know any magic yet."

"True, true," said Ron, "hey Ginny, is it true you are coming this year with Harry and me."

"Yeah. Me and Harry have to stay together." Ginny said.

"Ah ok." Ron replied, having been warned not to say anything about the soulbond to them, the he added, "fancy a game of exploding snap?"

"Exploding snap?" Asked Harry pretending to look nervous.

"Don't worry," said Ginny, "it won't hurt you." She tried so hard to hold in her laugh and when Ron left the room to go get a deck of cards she let out a little giggle.

"Shut up." Said Harry with a smirk. _I have to act like magic is new to me. It's hard you know I keep forgetting that we aren't, well, you know us. I'm trying to remember how amazed I was when I was really 11 but it was so long ago, it's quite difficult._

 _Yeah I know, at least I can know about magic and stuff properly but I'm at a loss for what 10 year old girls do. I genuinely cannot remember what I did with myself all day._

 _So? What are we going to do for your birthday?_

 _Nothing._

 _Think again_

 _Ummm something_

 _Bingo._

 _What? Do remember you're 9, and we only just met, and we don't have our money yet._

 _I'll get back to you on that one. Anyway Ron's back and he's looking at us funny._

"So how do you play, is it like normal snap?" Harry asked Ron, acting as if he hadn't just been speaking to Ginny.

"Normal snap?" Ron asked confused.

"Yeah like you have to get two cards the same and then you say snap and you get those cards." Harry explained, knowing full well how to play.

"Ummm kinda, it's like this..." and Ron was off on his explaining again.

At Dinner, Percy didn't say a single word, the twins were making jokes to Ginny, some of which she had to admit were actually quite funny and Ron babbled on about how surprised he was about how good Harry was at exploding snap as he had never played it before and it usually takes a few games to get used to. Mrs Weasley was over the top jolly and Mr Weasley was quite, but he smiled at everyone at the table, including Harry, at least once. Harry and Ginny were also quite quiet, they were still getting the hang of this back in time thing and had decided to observe for a bit longer, before they contribute too much.

Dinner had been quite late that night, so after dinner they had hit chocolate in the living room before Harry, Ginny and Ron were all sent to bed. After Harry and Ginny got settled side by side in her small bed, Mr and Mrs Weasley came into her room. Harry and Ginny automatically separated slightly.

Mr Weasley smiled at them, "I'm just going to widen the bed a bit, it's really only meant for one person." He waved his wand and the bed grew sideways across the room.

"Thanks dad!" Ginny smiled at him.

"Good night both of you. If there is any trouble any trouble at all you just come get us ok?" Asked Mrs Weasley as she kissed them both on the forehead.

After her parents had left they settled back up against each other, comfortable with each other even in young bodies.

 _You never told me what your dad wanted to talk to you about_

 _He wanted to apologise really for how he acted yesterday. It was quite sweet actually. He seemed quite nervous. He had this whole big speck about how he was going to support me no matter what happened. He is back to dad as we know him._

 _That's good. I'm really glad both your parents are accepting of this. I know we know we are old but we have to remember that to them you're only 9 and I'm not 11 yet. They think we are children, they'll treat us as children. It's going to be infuriating._

 _You wouldn't even let people treat you as a child when you were a child!_

 _Goodnight Gin._

 _Night, sweetie._

Harry kissed the top of her head, _you know sometimes I really wish this hadn't of happened, I know we we hopefully change this for the better but still._

 _I know._

With that they both drifted off into a shared dream.


End file.
